


Take His Hand (Already)

by ichikonohakko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Fluff, Kuroko is tired of Midorima's shit, M/M, implied Aomine/Momoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima-kun has been dancing around Takao-kun forever, so Kuroko decided to intervene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take His Hand (Already)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [explosim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take My Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163823) by [explosim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosim/pseuds/explosim). 



> Hello! This is a remix of explosim's MidoTaka Take My Hand done for basketballpoetsociety's Perfect Copy challenge! It is a Kuroko-centric MidoTaka story. (Though there's barely MidoTaka in there bcs I'm a trash) please check out the original work for more MidoTaka actions!

Looking at how Midorima-kun's eyes would glance to the general direction of Takao-kun once every precise five minutes had been grating on Kuroko's nerves.

Granted, he had been leaning on the wall across where Midorima-kun was standing, inspecting the fruit punch bowl while he looked towards Takao-kun, who was talking to Kise-kun and Himuro-kun. And really, in all actuality, Kuroko should _not_ be this irritated when he saw his green-haired former teammate casting a look that would have meant a thousand words if Takao-kun just noticed them.

He sighed and took a gulp of his drink.

And his sigh had attracted the attention of Taiga, who finally left his conversation with Aomine-kun to join Kuroko in his musings. "What's up, Tetsuya?" He asked.

Kuroko shook his head. "It's nothing, Taiga." But Kuroko's nothing usually meant something, so his redheaded husband  stayed and didn't leave his place, waiting for his husband to elaborate.

And as usual, it worked.

"Fine," Kuroko relented. "It's Midorima-kun." So Taiga's eyes went over towards the green-haired man, who was talking to Akashi about something that seemed to bore the shorter redhead. He then noticed the slight glance Midorima did when it seemed that five minutes had passed.

"Whoa shit, he hadn't ask Takao out yet?" He said in utter disbelief.

"Of course he hasn't." Kuroko watched as Akashi left with a punch with him, no doubt eager to go from an awkward conversation. Nobody liked talking to Midorima-kun when he was so busy glancing at Takao-kun, really. "He could not muster a courage to ask him for a _dance_ let alone asking him out."

"God, is Midorima _that_ dense? Takao, _the social butterfly_ Takao, hadn't been dancing with anyone tonight and he still didn't get the cue?" If _Taiga_ of all people had said that, then Midorima-kun was really in a dangerous place.

"They've been dancing around each other for too long, goddammit." Taiga sounded upset, and it really grated Kuroko's ears to hear his inner frustration being spoken out loud.

"Indeed they have."

And Kuroko made his way across the room, moving along the crowd silently.

* * *

 

Midorima-kun was still brooding by the punch bowl the moment Kuroko approached him, and of course, he was staring at Takao-kun, who was still absorbed in his conversation with both Kise-kun and Himuro-kun.

Kuroko let out a nearly inaudible sigh.

"You should ask him to dance."

And Midorima-kun jumped at his sudden appearance, almost spilling his drink. Kuroko laughed quietly as Midorima-kun cursed under his breath.

Straightening his glasses, Midorima-kun pretended like nothing happened and asked him a stupid question of 'Who?'

They both knew that Midorima-kun knew who Kuroko was referring to, but didn't want to admit it. How very Midorima Shintarou-esque.

"Takao-kun." _of course_ was unsounded as Midorima-kun glanced at Kuroko, a stern expression firm on the shorter man's face. "And why would I do that?" _Because it is extremely nerve-grating to watch you not doing so._ "Because you want to." Kuroko replied easily.

And then he stared again, and Takao-kun was laughing because of something. And Kuroko could see Midorima-kun's ears turned slightly red, unacknowledged. “He looks otherwise occupied,” the former shooting guard said, pushing up his glasses. “Plus, I don't think-”

“He wouldn't reject you, you know. He's been waiting all night.” Kuroko leaned against the wall next to Midorima-kun, looking out towards the crowd of dancing people.

“No he hasn't. He's had plenty of offers and said no to them all.” A dance with Kuroko wouldn't be counted, he guessed, after all it _was_ his wedding. The tealhead let out an exasperated sigh.

“I know you're smart, Midorima-kun, but sometimes you're more dense than Aomine-kun. He's been rejecting everyone because he's waiting for you to ask him. He's been wanting to dance with you since before Taiga and I got engaged and you have too and no one knows why it's taking you two so long.”

He had stated it plain and simple. Surely Midorima-kun would understand? But judging from the faraway stare and the look of pure longing, Kuroko decided that he needed another push.

"Do you remember high school?"

"Y-yes?" Kuroko must have taken him off guard, judging from the reaction.

"Do you remember how you were before? Your personality?"

Midorima-kun cringed at that. Well, at least he realized something about it. He downed the rest of his drink and answered. "Yes."

"You've changed since then, right?"

"Yes. We all have."

“What's stayed the same?”

“What?”

Oh dear, denser than Aomine-kun indeed.

“What has, over all these years, stayed as a constant in your life? What, or who, rather, has seen you at your worst and still decided to stick with you?” Kuroko pushed himself off the wall, moving to stand directly in front of Midorima. He needed to look the man on his eyes for this one. “And when you've answered that, ask yourself  _why_  they stayed.”

And then he turned away, making his way over to the throng of people on the dance floor. Just before he got swept up though, he glanced back and try to say his next line in his best threatening tone, “And if you don't  _at least_ ask him to dance tonight, I will not hesitate to slash your tires.” And Kuroko knew that Midorima-kun knew that he really would do it. And then he moved through the crowd, smiling and hugging people that congratulated him in his wedding.

* * *

 

"Oi Tetsu," Aomine called his dancing partner, earning his attention immediately. "Yes, Aomine-kun?"

"Look at that." And when Kuroko looked, he was sure that his smile looked like he'd killed a puppy. But Aomine knew, after all he'd stuck with Tetsu through thick and thin (that includes whenever his relationship with Kagami get rocky which happens only twice throughout the years). "You really need to get them a taxi if you don't want to see Midorima fucking his boyfriend on the dance floor."

"I am going to do just that. Ask Momoi-san for a dance, Aomine-kun, she's been waiting for as long as Takao-kun had."

And then the tealhead left his flabbergasted best friend, who then eventually wobbled to Momoi-san's table and swept her off her feet for a dance.

Both Midorima-kun and Takao-kun was still dancing when Kuroko heard a “Do you think Kuroko would mind too much if we skipped out on the rest of this?” spoken by the redfaced Midorima-kun. Kuroko decided to walk to them and spoke.

"Not at all," Takao-kun had yelped, and it honestly took all of Kuroko's self-control not to snicker. "I actually just came over here to ask if you would like us to call a taxi?"

Takao-kun shook his head, still with widened eyes. “Ah, no, that's alright. I haven't been drinking. Are you sure it okay for us to leave?”

"Please do," Kuroko said with a small chuckle. "Akashi-kun and I have already gone over the coming events. Kise-kun will return and yell at Murasakibara-kun whom Himuro-kun will defend and then  _his_ date will yell at him for ignoring her and Aomine-kun will tease Kise-kun and challenge him to some stupid and destructive task. Taiga will probably try to stop them but end up joining in. It is unclear whether or not a fight will break out but it's going to get quite messy either way."

"That sounds horrible." Midorima-kun said, no doubt already imagining the horror.

Kuroko shrugged.

“At least it'll be entertaining. But thank you for coming and finally working things out. Any longer and the others were prepared to lend a helping hand.” Kuroko had to hold a grin when both of them shuddered. "Right, thanks." Midorima-kun murmured, straightening his glasses.

And as if on cue, Kise-kun came returning to the room, stomping over towards Murasakibara-kun and Himuro-kun.  Kuroko turned around and waved them a small goodbye.

"And congratulations again," Takao-kun called out to him. "It was a lovely wedding."

Kuroko turned towards the couple, who already went out together, holding each other's hand.

Dear god, they've been dancing around each other for too long and thank god he decided to intervene.

 


End file.
